slimerancherfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Каменный слайм
}} Каменная Слизь (Rock Slime) - сине-голубая слизь с крупными острыми сине-серыми кристаллами, которые образуют каменную корону на вершине их тел и торчат из нижней части спереди наподобие маленьких ножек. Этот вид слизи способен сворачиваться в шар подобно ежу, чуть поднимаясь над землёй и быстро вращаясь; через несколько секунд этот шипастый шар метнётся в сторону наблюдателя или другой слизи, и если попадёт по слизеводу, больно его уколет. Замечали ли вы, что слизеводы имеют привычку на ходу всегда смотреть вниз? Потому что всем слизеводам нравится видеть свои ноги без дыр. Содержать её на ранчо просто, так как для этого не требуется никаких особых условий, и, несмотря на наличие средств для того, чтобы быть полноценным хищником, каменная слизь питается только овощами; их любимым лакомством является cвёклобиение; однако входя в загон с каменной слизью, будьте готовы к болезненным, колючим объятиям. Из слаймпедии thumb|300px Русский=Слизеология: Каменная Слизь получила своё название благодаря каменной короне из острых шипов на вершине её скользкого тела. Однако её привязанность к минералам этим не ограничивается: каменная слизь – строгая вегетарианка, чьим наибольшим пристрастием является аппетитный хруст свёклобиения. Опасности для слизевода: Опасность каменной слизи, должно быть, очевидна: её каменная корона достаточно остра, чтобы проткнуть насквозь ботинки хозяина ранчо. Но это ещё не всё по поводу внимательности к тому месту, куда ступаете, ведь эти камешки постоянно вращаются. Если увидите, что каменная слизь набирает обороты, собираясь кувыркнуться, лучше всего освободить ей путь. Плортономика: Каменный плорт ценят за то, что он является ключевой составляющей в производстве “синего металла” – удивительного сплава, который прочнее титана и легче пластика. Благодаря поразительной прочности синий металл часто используется как ключевой компонент в строительстве корпусов для звездолётов, способных разгоняться до скорости света, а также в производстве протезов и защитных чехлов для голофона. |-|Английский=Slimeology: Rock slimes earned their name from the rocky crown of sharp spikes atop their slimy bodies. But their affection for minerals doesn't end with their appearance: rock slimes are strict vegetarians, favoring the satisfying crunch of the heart beet most of all. Risks: The dangers of a rock slime should be fairly obvious: their rocky crown is sharp enough to pierce straight through a rancher's boots. But it's not all about watching where you're stepping as these rocks are always rolling. When you see a rock slime revving up for a tumble, it's best to get out of the way. Plortonomics: Rock plorts are prized for being a key component in the production of 'blue metal,' an amazing alloy that's stronger than titanium and lighter than plastic. Because of its amazing strength, blue metal is often a key component in the hulls of light-speed capable starships, synthetic appendages, and protective holophone cases. Каменные Ларго Ларго, формирующиеся из каменного плорта, наследуют любовь к овощам и скалистую корону каменной слизи, равно как и их привычку преобразовываться в шипастый шар и катиться на всё, что видят. Большинство считает, что каменная слизь просто пытается играть, но это не значит, что это не чертовски больно, когда один из них встретится с вами. Ваше лучшее решение как хозяина ранчо - всегда предоставлять каменной слизи и ларго много места для перемещения. Места обитания Каменная слизь является одной из самых распространённых, обитает на ближайших к ранчо локациях и предпочитает каменистую, голую местность: её или её ларго всегда можно видеть на второй от ранчо половине Сухого Рифа; также её можно найти в Карьере Индиго и Древних Руинах. Глорп! Глорп! #Почти единственная слизь, у которой есть два Гордо. #В описании к каменной слизи "These slimes ore totally metal." присутствует игра слов: "are" (форма to be) с "ore" ("руда"); чтобы сохранить эту игру, составлен был русский эквивалент: "Эта слизь в руду (в ряду) с настоящим металлом." #В "Сводке Хозяев Ранчо" (первый анонс Каменной Слизи) говорилось, что она питается фруктами, особенно Грушей-Колючкой, однако позже её диета была переработана на овощную, а любимая еда на Свёклобиение. Категория:Слизь